criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Westruun
is located center-east on the landmass.]] Westruun is a central city in the kingdom of Tal'Dorei, approximately midway between Emon and Whitestone. With a population of around 4,170 peopleSome of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Westruun". and pivotal location for the movement of goods across Tal'Dorei, Westruun is a bustling city of most trades and intellectual pursuits. Built against the perimeter of the Bramblewood Forest near the base of the great Gatshadow Mountain, the city is easy to spot from quite a distance. Among the aged cobblestones and very busy roadways, the sounds of music from vagrant bards and nearby taverns mingles with the nearly ever-present winds. City guards keep the peace, and all arrests and social unrest are immediately brought before the Court of Avandra, a combined temple and justice hall. Westruun is divided into five areas: Opal District, Residential Row, Scholar Terrace, Temple Terrace or Temple Ward, and Tradesmeet. Westruun was named after a person, not a direction.Matthew Mercer clarified on Twitter that Westruun was named after a person. The town's iconic flower is the white iris, which grows around the western side of town. Destruction and Rebuilding In Chapter 4, Westruun was attacked by the Chroma Conclave, and although there was significant damage to some structures, the city remained mostly intact and livable. An ancient black dragon named Umbrasyl took up residence in the nearby Gatshadow Mountain, returning regularly to Westruun to collect his material offerings from the people—and, sometimes, to feed. Meanwhile, the Herd of Storms, bolstered by the absorbed members of the Rivermaw Tribe, took brutal control of Westruun. The population of Westruun dropped from approximately 4,170 to a couple hundred people. Although many citizens were killed by Umbrasyl and the Herd, many others fled to Kymal, other towns, and Foramere Basin. Vox Machina managed to defeat Thunderlord Kevdak and worked toward liberating the townsfolk from the Herd of Storms, and an unsteady alliance between Vox Machina and the Herd was arranged to defeat Umbrasyl. Although the Herd suffered heavy losses in the battle, Vox Machina and Herd member Shale pursued Umbrasyl to Gatshadow's peak and slew the dragon in his lair. The twelve survivors from the Herd of Storms left Westruun to join the Rivermaw Tribe . Although danger of retaliation from the Chroma Conclave loomed over the ravaged city, Vox Machina's recent victories and construction of a fortified underground bunker encouraged the people of Westruun to begin the arduous process of returning to—and rebuilding—their town. Notable Locations Within Westruun The following notable locations may have changed dramatically after the events in Chapter 4, but this is the city as it was and may yet be again. Opal District * Ironhand Trading Company Warehouse: One of the more powerful and well-known trade companies throughout Tal'Dorei, the Ironhand Company mainly works in construction materials, such as woods, metals, rope, and roofing. They are based out of Emon. Residential Row * Softsky Bakery: A very modest bakery that looks to have been family-run for a few generations, the Softsky Bakery is owned and run by Elowen Brist, who lives alone with her son, Simon Brist. The smell from outside the bakery is pleasant, although the size is small and the business slow. * The Sunkissed Tavern and Inn: A fair-sized tavern and inn, the Sunkissed Tavern largely houses local farmers after work hours and travelers that require cheap lodging. An attached stable makes for a convenient business for those passing through the city. A gruff half-orc barkeep named Ulf keeps his ears open for news and valuable information. Scholar Terrace * Cobalt Reserve: A grand dome of blue, polished stone, the Cobalt Reserve is a well-fortified library organized, overseen, and guarded by an order of monks in worship to Delleb, a lesser god of reason, intellect, and study. The Reserve's collection of knowledge is so vast that individuals travel from all over the world to study here. A monk is assigned to every person that seeks entry, both as a guide and as a security escort, as Quian was assigned to Vox Machina during their quest to remove the proto-phylactery from Grog's torso.Information about Quian was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Quian". * Greystone Tower: A looming spire of shimmering stone in the center of the terrace, Greystone Tower is a source of mystery and much rumor within the city. Home to the powerful archmage Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien and his servant-aide Jeckt Wince, it's not uncommon to see strange colors and fumes flash from the windows throughout the evenings. Temple Terrace * Bahamut's Rest: At the southern end of the Temple Terrace lies the alabaster and silver temple to the great platinum dragon Bahamut. Home to the great paladin Lady Kima of Vord, Bahamut's Rest welcomes the forgotten, the oppressed, and the hungry. Simar, Keeper of the Temple, oversees the temple and its services. * Court of Avandra: Within the Temple Terrace, closest to the center of the city, lies an impressive building of sand-colored stone. This serves as the court of law within the city of Westruun, as well as the prison and guard barracks, and it houses a temple of worship to Avandra, the goddess of change, luck, trade, and travel. Tradesmeet * Beyond the Veil: A shop that specializes in magical relics and curiosities, Beyond the Veil has an unassuming, tent-like exterior that opens into a mystically larger interior. Abjurist Noja owned this shop. * Gilmore's Glorious Goods: Shaun Gilmore was working to open his second Gilmore's Glorious Goods shop in Westruun throughout Chapter 3, which would likely have been located in Tradesmeet. * Red House of Trickfoot: The family home of Wilhand Trickfoot and origin of Pike Trickfoot, this humble home also doubles as a small house of Sarenrae worship. Rarely without a warm hearth, this home is a welcome bit of respite from the harsh outside world. The attack of the Chroma Conclave and Herd of Storms left the Trickfoot home badly damaged. Notable People Since not all surnames are known, the following table is sorted by first name. Factions * Brawler's League * The Clasp * Court of Avandra * Vistani References Category:Cities in Tal'Dorei Category:Westruun